Dreaming; Questions
We all know that once you lie down, and fall asleep, you are put directly in a dream the majority of the time. But, thats pretty much everyone knows about dreams. Dreaming is one of the most unknown thing to mankind. So, how do I answer any questions about it? Well, you could say I am a docter, but really, Im not. This is actually true facts that some people know about Dreams. Now, you can learn if you want to, nobody forces you, that is exactly why most people dont know these things. But, I might as well get right into it. Do you keep the same personality while Dreaming? Okay, now you know that one day when your having that one weird dream, kinda like a nightmare, you wish you can wake up, you dont believe its a dream because you are practically brain washed when you are inside it. You are acting the exact way you would in real life. Okay. Now if you saw a Bear, do you run? do you hide? do you overreact and fail and get eaten? Yes! You do that in life. Its a threat to your existance, which is why you overreact. That is exactly how you act in a dream. I once had a dream about poles falling everywhere... Literally, poles, like Street lights. I was in my friends house when a pole crashed upon the house. I saw it right before it was happening, and I started yelling and overreacting. I would... do the same. I ran and escaped, my friend did too, we went side by side running away, I lost my friend, and I went straight to my house, my dad was sitting onto a bench, So I came too. And A pole hit my dad, and I barely escaped, then I pulled up and ran into a Verizon store and hid until it became daylight and everything turned back to normal. I would do the same! I would run into a damn Verizon store, and hide, Kinda. But seriously, you keep the same personality. I was acting the same I was in real life, Internally and out. Would you be nice even after someone joked about you? Well, it depends on your everyday behavior. If you let it slip, you let it slip in your dream too. If you usually yell and mock back, then you do in the dream too. Simple as that. What do certain dreams mean? Well, Its true, and this is where my physic powers take place. Haha, not really. You could kind of say Im a dreamologist. But anyway, here are the meanings of some dreams. Dreaming About Heaven = Most likely just a dream about heaven. but I believe that it could mean a death coming soon. Dreaming about Death = Same thing, Most likely means A Death is coming soon to someone you know. Dreaming about killing = Dont worry, this one isnt bad. You may overreact, but really, This dream is okay. Its just you and you're horrible FNAF you watch. Dreaming about your Crush = Means you love your crush, OR your crush actually, shows affection to you. Meaning if you dream about your crush, your crush, loves you. And chances are, they have dreamed about you too, so don't worry! Dreaming about a Weird Nightmare = This one is pretty weird and half the time are not even that scary. But that just means, again, you have been watching too much creepy pasta and horror movies. Dreaming about Abraham Lincoln = refers to your solid character and leadership ability. Known as "Honest Abe", the dream may also be telling you to be truthful or to come clean about something